


Caught in the Spider's Web

by Stellalunadollymama



Series: Zimvoid [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Fluff, Cults, Fire, Fix-It of Sorts, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Triangles, Multi, Multiple Selves, Multiverse, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunadollymama/pseuds/Stellalunadollymama
Summary: This fic is an alternate ending for Enter the Zimvoid requested by an Anonymous Tumblr user! This fic takes place after Reader has been captured by Number 1! In this fic, poor Reader is forced to marry Number 1 and he has no intentions of letting them leave his side.Can Reader escape Number 1's clutches and make it back to their friends?
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zib (invader zim)x reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Zimvoid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the Anonymous Tumblr user who requested it!
> 
> Here's the link if you're interested: https://krizaland.tumblr.com/post/619849339396882432/hello-i-had-a-bit-of-a-suggestion-i-always

You took a deep breath as you made your way down the aisle. You held your head up as best as you could as you held a small, makeshift bouquet.

All the Zims stared at you with heartbroken faces. It was obvious how much they either missed their Y/Ns or wished they had a Y/N of their own.

You tried to give the Zims a warm smile but that only made a few of them burst into tears.

Number 1 let out a few more giggles as he relished in the suffering of the other Zims.

You choked back the urge to cry as you made your way towards Number 1.

“You look lovely my sweet~” Number 1 sang as more drool dribbled down his tuxedo.

You gave him a sheepish smile as you swallowed hard.

“Dearest Zims, we are gathered here today, to join the union of our great and glorious leader, Number 1 and the beautiful Y/N-” The preacher Zim began.

“Get on with it already!” Number 1 interjected.

“R-Right! If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your pee! I-I mean peace!” The preacher Zim stuttered.

The room was silent for a moment.

“I OBJECT!”

The room gasped as Number 2 burst out from behind the curtains and stood before the altar.

His hands were shaking as everyone stared at him in horror.

“I am not the kind of Zim, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you, are not the kind of Y/N that should be marrying the wrong Zim!” Number 2 explained as he puffed out his chest.

“Guards! Seize the wedding crasher!” Number 1 commanded as he snapped a finger in Number 2’s direction.

The two guards from earlier zipped over and tried to grab Number 2 but-

**ZWIP!**

**POW!**

**CRASH!**

**CLANG!**

Number 2 made short work of the guards and climbed on top of their fallen bodies.

“Don’t say yes! Run away now! I’ll take you by the hand and lead you out the castle! Don’t wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out!” Number 2 pleaded as he looked into your eyes.

Number 1 let out a growl and was bout to lunge at Number 2 but you cut him off.

“Wait! Number 2….Look I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I don’t have a choice. I have to marry Number 1.” You let out a somber sigh as you put a hand on Number 2’s shoulder.

“But, Beautiful one I-”

“I’m so sorry….Please. Just go back to doing…whatever it is you were doing, ok? I’m doing this for your own good.” You felt a few tears prick your eyes as they trickled down your cheeks,

“But-”

“You heard them! GUARDS!!” Number 1 roared as he pulled you back to him.

And with that, two robot guards restrained Number 2 as they dragged him back to the dungeon.

“Wait! Beautiful one! No!!!”

You felt your heart sink into your stomach as you turned back to face Number 1.

“Tch! The _nerve_ of that Zim! Now where were we…Ah yes! Preacher! Just skip to the ‘I dos’ before there’s another intrusion!” Number 1 commanded as he squeezed your wrists.

“Y-Yes sir-” -The Preacher Zim cleared his throat, “Do you, great and glorious Number 1 take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded human?”

“Yes! Yes I do!” Number 1 confirmed as he gave the audience of Zims a smug grin.

“And do you, Y/N-”

“Of course they do!” Number 1 interjected.

“Well in that case, I now pronounce you, Zim and Human. You may now kiss the….Human.” The preacher Zim burst into tears as he hid his face behind his book.

Number 1 didn’t need to be told twice!

Before you could react, Number 1 dipped you down and pulled you into a passionate kiss!

You let out a muffled squeak as Number 1’s tongue invaded your mouth!

Eventually you both had to part for air.

Number 1 panted as he slurped up the remaining drool.

You let out a weak groan as your mind struggled to process what just happened.

“Thank you all so much for coming, inferior Zims! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Number 1 commanded as he pointed to to ceiling.

All of the other Zims let out defeated whimpers and somber cries as they shuffled out of the ballroom.

“That’s right! Keep moving! Give the Y/N and I some privacy!” Number 1 sneered as he watched all the Zims leave.

You wiped away a few tears as you tried not to look at the sad faces of all the Zims walking away.

Once the last Zim left, Number 1’s eyelids lowered.

“Finally! That was the last of em! Now, let’s go somewhere more….romantic..”

You opened your mouth to speak but all that came out was a yelp as Number 1 hoisted you into his arms and carried you off.

After a few minutes of walking, Number 1 carried you into a small, cozy room.

The dark red walls and dim lighting made you feel uneasy.

Upon further inspection, you noticed a black make-shift couch was placed in front of a large tv-like monitor.

In front of the couch was a red coffee table complete with two glasses of your favorite drink and a vase of roses.

The room felt romantic alright but you weren’t sure you liked where things were going!

“Welcome to my private chambers, my sweet! Here we can _truly_ be alone!” Number 1 giggled as he gently placed you down on the couch.

You swallowed hard as you tried to remain calm. You did _not_ want to set him off!

“And now that we’re alone, I suppose I should tell you about my little secret…” Number 1’s voice softened a bit as he twiddled his fingers for a moment.

“L-Little Secret?”

“Yes! My little secret! Since we’re married now, I think it’s time for you to see who I really am…”

Before you could say another word, Number 1’s eyes glowed bright red.

**FSSHH!**

Steam poured out of his head as it slowly cracked open.

Your jaw hit the ground as you let out a startled gasp!

“What the-?! You…Y-you’re not a Zim at all! You’re a…a..”

_“You’re a Dib!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: There's angst ahead!
> 
> The song I used is: Doki Doki: Literature Club Song ▶ Insanity [ft. Chi Chi ] ▶ Original

“Surprise! The ‘ultimate Zim’ is actually, me, The ultimate Dib!” Zib sang as he hopped out of his suit.

“W-WHAT?! HOW THE-“ You tried to continue speaking but your world faded into incoherent gibberish.

“I know, I know. This is all a _little_ overwhelming. So allow me to explain everything!” Zib reassured as he patted your head.

“Computer! Pull up the slideshow I prepared!” Zib chirped as he pulled out a long metal pointer.

“RIGHT AWAY DIB!”

A large blue monitor dropped from the ceiling and crackled to life.

“It all started when I defeated my Zim and saved my Earth! I discovered the Dimensional Nexus and soon realized that there were countless other timelines that were trapped under the Irken Empire’s tyranny! Thus, I decided to dedicate my life to liberating the rest of the multiverse!” Zib explained as he flipped through the slides.

“W-Wait, you _killed_ your Zim?!” You spluttered as a few tears formed in your eyes.

“Well _yeah!_ How else would I be able to ensure his alien evil would be gone for good?” Zib scoffed as he twirled his wrist.

“Well you could’ve just-”

“Anyway! I started tinkering with weapons in Zim’s lab as well as his PAK!” Zib turned around and gestured to the large PAK fused to the back of his head.

You yelped in horror as you suppressed the urge to vomit.

The PAK throbbed like a parasite feeding from its host. You could practically count the veins pulsing around it.

“Impressed? Thanks to this PAK, I’m a master at both Human and Irken tech! Throw in my superior intellect and you’ve got yourself a certified super-genius!” Zib boasted as he turned back to face you.

You clamped a hand over your mouth and tried to regain your composure.

“Anyhow, after months of tireless work, all my plans will soon be operational! Everything was going perfectly but….something still felt missing…. I felt this void in my heart that just refused to be filled no matter what I did,” Zib’s voice quivered as he spoke, “I spent countless weeks trying to determine the cause! And soon, I realized what I’ve been missing. Do you know what that is?”

You simply shook your head as you continued to stare in horror.

“ _You,_ Y/N. You were the one thing I’ve been missing this entire time!” Zib exclaimed as he snapped a finger in your face.

You finally regained your composure and managed to find your voice.

“Wait, don’t you have a Y/N of your own?”

Zib’s face fell as a few fake tears started to form in his eyes.

“My evil, horrible Zim! He….He killed them in cold blood!”

“What?! Why would he-”

“Because he was evil, Y/N! All Zims are! They aren’t capable of love! All they know is hatred and manipulation!” Zib interjected, soaking the ground with drool as he spoke.

You shielded yourself from the storm of drool fired in your direction.

“That’s why I had to save you, Y/N! I couldn’t let you get tricked by all of these horrible Zims!” Zib gently took your hands in his.

“But these Zims weren’t trying to trick me! They just wanted to help me get home and-”

“Argh! How could you be so blind?! They’re just using you for their own sick, twisted games! Don’t let them trick you! I know what I’m talking about!” Drool fired in your direction as Zib ranted.

You turned your head away in a poor attempt to shield your self from Zib’s drool.

“Y/N, I know you have a good heart but you have to listen to me! All Zims are evil! Not a single one could possibly care about you! They’re just trying to take advantage of you! That’s why I had to marry you! To make sure those horrible Zims would back off…Also because I love you and stuff.” Zib chuckled as he gazed into your eyes.

You wanted to protest but you decided against it. It was obvious this Zib man was beyond reason. Plus you didn’t want to get any of his drool in your mouth.

“Trust me, this…all of this…is for the greater good! Once my plans come into fruition, the multiverse will be saved! We’ll be setting countless timelines free from the oppressive fists of the Irken Empire!” Zib pulled you closer as he spoke.

As much as you didn’t want to get drool in your mouth, you simply had to ask

“Hold up! _‘We’?_ How am _I_ gonna help you with any of this?”

Zib simply chuckled as he pinched your cheek.

“Isn’t it obvious? _You’re_ going to rule by my side!”

“What!? _Rule?!_ I thought you were just liberating the multiverse! Who said anything about _ruling_ it?!” You snapped as you rubbed your cheek.

“Well, you see the Irken Empire has caused so much damage that the planets they conquered will need a new government structure, sooo who better to help clean up the mess the Irken Empire made than us?! You and I! With your compassion and my incredible brains! We’ll be an unstoppable team!” Zib threw an arm around your shoulder.

“Woah, woah, woah! I don’t want to rule over _anything!_ ” You snapped as you peeled Zib’s arm off of you.

“Why not? Don’t you want to make all of your enemies bow before you? To rise up and change the multiverse for the better? To make everyone who’s wronged you suffer? Don’t you want _any_ of that?!” Zib asked as he grabbed your shoulders.

“No! No I don’t! I just want to get me and all the Zims back home! That’s it!” You snapped as you brushed his hands off of you.

“Oh ho, silly Y/N. This _is_ your home now! And as for those Zims, they will suffer for _everything_ they’ve done! I refuse to let them terrorize the multiverse anymore!” Zib ranted as he pointed to the ceiling.

You opened your mouth to speak but got cut off by Zib pulled you into a tight hug.

“Y/N, I love you too much! I can’t let you keep playing a part in these Zims’ twisted games!” Zib whispered as he kissed your cheek.

Your eye twitched as you pushed Zib off of you and ran screaming out of the room.

“Y/N! COME BACK!!” Zib wailed as he chased after you.

You ran and ran until you ran out of breath.

You hid behind a pillar as you took a moment to catch your breath.

You slid to the ground and let out a sigh.

“I thought I had them in my grasp…. I thought I was up to the task…I thought I was in control but I failed, I tried.” You sang as you slowly got up.

“I tried to give them all my time,” You kept walking down the halls, “I should have never crossed the line. But I made the wrong choice and I don’t want them to go….”

Zib had overhead your song and chimed in from afar.

“I don’t know what to say. Want to take your friends away. Just want us to be together! Forever and ever and ever and ever!”

“Did what I had to do! So I could be with you! Just want us to be together! Forever and ever and ever and ever!” Zib sang as he finally caught up to you.

You let out a startled squeak before whipping around to face him.

“You say it’s just a game but you want to take my friends away. I’ve been through all of this pain! What you’ve done is insane!” You sang as you gestured to yourself.

Zib drew closer but you jumped away from him.

“I’ve found all your clues! Now I know what’s inside you! Nothing but regret and pain! This is more…More than just a game! Why are you so deranged?! Now my life will never be the same! What did you expect to gain?! When you’re covered in his bloodstains?!” Tears formed in your eyes as you shot Zib a fiery glare.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what you’ve seen! Don’t hate me! Don’t hate me! I am more than I seem! You’re truly, You’re truly, truly the light in my world! I need you! I need you! I need you here forever!!!” Zib sang as he grabbed your wrists.

You let out a shriek but Zib kept singing.

“I’m sorry for what you had to see but I’ve stuck with no love for me! A Zim could never love you but I truly do love you!”

You wriggled out of Zib’s grip and snapped a finger in his direction.

“You can’t erase past! My memories will last!” You pointed back to yourself, “They will be with me forever!”

“Oh but you’re the one for me! Oh!!” Zib sang his lungs out as you turned to leave.

“Oh you’re a mystery!” You sang as you stormed away.

Your and Zib’s voices melted together as a storm of emotions flooded the halls.

“You say it’s just a game but you want to take my friends away. I’ve been through all of this pain! What you’ve done is insane!” You sang as you started to run.

Zib gave chase as he continued to sing after you.

Soon, you had reached a dead end.

You gasped as Zib closed in on you with real tears in his eyes.

“You say it’s just a game but you want to take my friends away. I’ve been through all of this pain! What you’ve done is insane!” You sang as you snapped a finger in Zib’s direction.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Please don’t don’t leave me…I’m sorry,” Zib’s breathing grew shaky as his tears poured down his cheeks,“I’m sorry…I’m sorry. Please! Please don’t leave me!”

Before you could react, Zib threw has arms around you and clung to you for dear life.

“Please don’t leave me…”


End file.
